The Greatest Gift
by twilight mum69
Summary: ENTRY FOR CHRISTMAS IN MY HOMETOWN, sadly I didn't place but here it is , Many thanks to my Beta Mrs Agget and my pre reader Matt: Emmett and Carlisle are re united for Christmas ,Its everything they wanted and more until they realise for one special person what the greatest gift really is.


THIS IS MY ENTRY FOR CHRISTMAS IN MY HOMETOWN CONTEST.

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNERS...one of which was my pre reader Simplymatt well done babe xx

I own nothing.

**EPOV**  
The river Taw, at this time of the year, looks like a mirror, with no birds skimming its surface. They have all flown to warmer climates and I wished we'd decided to do the same. It's the coldest winter here yet, and he suggested we go to St Thomas, but I wanted our first Christmas in our new home. I'm such a softy. I like tradition and I have so many childhood memories of this place at Christmas. I wanted to start new ones, with him, Carlisle, the love of my life.

My phone buzzes and I smile when I see the caller ID. I swipe the touch screen and take a deep breath. He's been away for so long and I have missed him so much, but it's given me chance to organise myself in my own business, keeping my mind off if or when he may return to me. I've decorated the cottage, and I hope he likes it. We'd just signed the papers when he was deployed. I walk past the Marine base every day, and my heart sinks to all those who are feeling the same as I am. I may have gone overboard on the tree, though. It's a real one and although I really wanted to wait till he was home to go and choose it up at Marcus' farm like the kid I am, I wanted it ready.

"Hey baby," I sigh into my phone.

"Boo," he says, as though he has been holding his breath for the longest time. My pet name on his lips melts the dread that has festered in my body for the past three years.

"What time does your train get in? I'm on the bridge and I can be at the station in a couple of minutes."

I hear a chuckle and it sounds off. It doesn't come from my phone; it's behind me. I spin on my heels and he's there, behind me, with a large grin on his face. It takes me two strides until I am literally in his face, our bodies flush together. The cheeky grin has gone. He looks lost now as his eyes take in my face. I know I must have the same expression as I drink him in.

"You're early," I whisper.

"I know," is his short reply.

"I want to kiss you," I whimper as I lick my lips.

"You never have to ask, Boo." He smiles and looks down at our entwined hands.

I close my eyes and lean in to kiss his soft lips. We both moan as our mouths mould together.  
Our kiss is slow and long, and we don't part until we both need air.

I place my forehead against his. "I missed you. Welcome home, baby."

"I missed you too, Em," he smiles.

I turn him in my arms and we watch the reflection of the hotel's Christmas tree lights dance on the black surface of the river. Carlisle lays his head on my shoulder and I kiss his cheek.

Lost in our own world we stand, not noticing the slow build up of people around us as they wait for the parade to start. It's another tradition - a few weeks before Christmas is the parade, Christmas market, and a firework display.

"Mum, that man is giving that other one a hug?" A small voice says beside us.

"I'm so sorry," a young woman says as she chastises her daughter.

"It's okay," I smile and wink at the little dark haired girl and she giggles. "She's just curious."

"Why you giving him a hug?" she smiles, walking around her mum to stand in front of us.

"Why do you give your mum a hug?" Carlisle asks her.

"Cos I love her," she says with a puzzled look on her face, as if to say what a stupid question to ask.

"Well," Carlisle pulls out of my arms and kneels down in front of the little girl, "I love him." He gestures towards me with his thumb.

"Oh," she smiles. "Mum, when's the fireworks starting?"

The young woman laughs as she pulls her daughter in for a hug.

Carlisle stands and wraps his hands around my waist. "Love you." He kisses me over my heart.

"Love you too, baby."

The fireworks begin with a myriad of colours. There are 'ooh's and 'ahh's across the bridge as the lights dance in the sky.

"Mum, I can't see them and my legs are aching," the little girl shouts at her mum.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I can't pick you up. You're too heavy for me now. It will be over soon then we'll go to the market and get some gingerbread," her mum tries to placate her.

Carlisle looks up at me, and I know what he's thinking.

"I'm Emmett." I hold my hand out to the young woman.

"Charley," she smiles. "And this is my daughter, Jessie."

"Carlisle. I'm Emmett's partner."

"I guessed," she giggles.

"May I?" I hold out my arms towards the now bouncing girl.

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah. No one should miss the fireworks," I chuckle.

"Thanks."

Jessie jumps into my arms and I swing her onto my shoulders, where she continues to bounce and point at the colours and shapes in the sky. The display finishes with a sonic boom of red and gold, and Jessie jumps and claps her hands over her ears, screaming with joy.

"You staying for the parade?" Carlisle asks Charley.

"Of course. You really think I could get away without Madam here seeing Santa and his reindeer?"

"Then we're going to get a hot chocolate and gingerbread in the Pannier market," Jessie says, bouncing on my shoulders.

"Jess, come on down now. Emmett doesn't want to carry you all night."

"But Mum, I can see everything from up here. It's great, _please_?" She whines.

"Hey, I don't mind as long as Tigger up there doesn't bounce too much. She's fine, honestly."

"Thanks. She misses her dad doing this," Charley says sadly.

"Oh?"

"We're based at Chivenor. He was hoping to be home for Christmas but.." she stops as we all notice Jessie had stopped bouncing.

I understood that feeling so much. It seemed wrong I got to have him back for Christmas and this family was left one vital person short of theirs.

"It's okay, Mum. I'm a big girl. I understand."

Charley clears her throat and smiles.

"Come on, Tigger," I laugh, as I bounce on the balls of my feet towards the Strand where the parade is about to begin. We watch as Santa is pulled through the square by reindeer, much to the delight of children and adults alike. By the time it's finished, I have a sleeping Jessie in my arms.

"Thanks," Charley whispers, as she takes her daughter from me. "Have a wonderful Christmas you two," she winks.

We walk hand in hand to the market. Lights are hung across High street, and shops have their doors wide open, blasting out Christmas songs. The usual family dressed in Edwardian dress are out selling their mistletoe.

Carlisle gives me the 'Puss in Boots' face when I say no to the bunch of poisonous berries. I hate them, and that was one tradition I didn't hold up.

I buy him a knitted monkey hat and he buys me a Santa hat with a very large bell on it. We pick up a few gifts for friends that are joining us on Christmas day for dinner, and we eat homemade gingerbread and drink hot chocolate...adult style with brandy.

Carlisle yawns beside me as we make our way back to my car, and an hour later we pull into the driveway, welcomed by twinkling lights I had timed to come on as darkness fell.

"Aww baby, it's beautiful," he smiles as his lips press against mine.

We kiss softly in the glow and twinkle of the lights.

"Well, aren't we a christmas card cliche," I laugh as we part for much needed air.

"Don't think you'd find us on a Christmas card, baby," he chuckle. I shake my head, laughing. Just wait till he sees the calendar.

I show him around the cottage, stopping to test the shower...twice, then the bed...three times.  
It's three in the morning before we finally lay in each others arms in front of the log fire I had made.

"Baby?" I yawn.

"Boo?"

"Jessie's dad?"

He chuckles as if he'd read my mind, and I nod.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll get onto Sam first thing. I may not be able to get him home, depending on where he is, but I'll try and sort something."

"I love you, baby," I sigh, taking his soft lips between mine.

"Mmm... you too, Boo."

**2 weeks later...night before Christmas Eve**

"What time are we picking Jay up from the station, baby?" I ask as I place the last of the presents under the tree.

Carlisle looks at his watch and smiles. "In an hour or so. Did Charley email you back?"

I nod. We had stayed in touch with her after that night, chatting on the phone and skyping with her adorable little girl.

"She'll be here at seven," I smile, stand, and sit on the floor between his legs.

"It's a wonderful thing you did, you know that?" I squeeze his knee and he shrugs.

"It was easy. He wasn't on location, just training. I wouldn't have been able to pull those kind of strings if he had."

I turn between his legs and lay my head on his thigh. He pushes his way further down the settee so my face now rests on his prominent erection.

"Needy?" I let out a breathy laugh, but truth be told, I'm just as needy as he is.

"We have time."

I slowly pull his legs so his knees rest on my chest, pulling on his sweat pants until the glory that is my baby boy stands to attention in front of me. Good soldier boy!

A bubble of precum has already begun to form on his smooth purple head. Not wanting to waste a drop of his nectar, I flick it off with my tongue and bask in the erotic sounds he , with the tip of my tongue, I trace his royal blue vein from base to tip.

"Ungh, baby. Take me in your mouth, please," he begs.

"All of you?"

"Please!"

Leaning forward, I wink at him and flash my dimples before plunging him into my mouth.

"Ahh!" he cries as I allow him to hit the back of my throat. He always says he hates his position of authority in his job but when it comes down to us, he loves it. So, I give him what he wants. He bucks his hips and fucks my mouth, his steady rhythm showing me he isn't quite ready to come. Well, that would never do, so my fingers decide to wander, stroking and pulling at his balls before moving to his waiting hole.

Already slick with his juices that were now covering his entire shaft, I press my finger in and curl it. That was all he needed as he explodes down my throat.

**7pm...**

Jasper's a really nice guy. He's cute, too, but I wasn't going to tell my baby that.  
He's been thanking us for the past half hour as he paces up and down the living room floor, wringing his hands.

The sound of tyres on gravel stops him in his tracks.

"They're here," he breathes as he turns away from the door, ready to surprise his family.

A small knock comes on the door and a small, yet very loud, voice cries out, "Let me in! It's me!"

I see Jasper's shoulders shake. He hasn't seen or spoken to his girls in almost six months.

"You ready?" I smile as I feel my eyes begin to tear up. Carlisle nods.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door. "Hey guys, I missed..." Jessie stops as she takes in the back of the man in front of the fireplace.

She looks from me to Carlisle, then to her mother. Charley's eyes grow wide as she, too, takes in the sight before her. I kiss Carlisle's cheek as pure emotion fills our small home.

"Daddy?"

Jasper turns, tears streaming down his face, and he falls to his knees in time to catch his daughter in his arms.

"Emmett... Carlisle.. you?" Charley tries to say between her tears. I nod, holding my baby close.

"This was all Carlisle," I tell her.

Carlisle shrugs. "We'll leave you to get settled. We'll just be outside."

In all the excitement, we didn't notice it had begun to snow. Flurries of white confetti is covering our garden, making it sparkle.

I turn to say something to my baby, and find him looking very concerned.

"Baby?"

"Boo," he says quietly as he drops to his knees, taking my hand in his.

"Baby, I..." he starts before losing his voice. He shakes his head and chuckles. "I can give world peace speeches to hundreds but I can't ask the man I love to marry me," he sighs.

Wait...what?

I laugh and join him on the white carpeted driveway. "You just did."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"And what did the man I love say?" he smiles coyly.

"He says he can't think of anyone else he would rather spend the rest of his life with. He says he would be honoured to marry him," my voice cracked.

"I love you," he mumbles as our lips meet.

Small arms encircle us. "Merry Christmas," she smiles.


End file.
